Dealing With Whispers
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: Dominique and her girlfriend walk the halls of Hogwarts, dealing with the rumors and jeers that circulate about their now not-so-secret relationship.


**WARNING FOR ALL YOU HOMOPHOBES: THIS IS FEMMESLASH SO DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

**also: If you want to flame, feel free. I won't respond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

White pillow, deep red curtains, sunlight streaming through the window, the fluffy, white clouds spun like cotton candy decorating the blue sky. Today was going to be an important day. Today, Rae and I were announcing the fact that we were going out and that she was lesbian. I got dressed, combed my short, strawberry-blonde hair, and smiled at my reflection. It was a wonderful morning. After waking up my girlfriend with a chirpy "Good Morning!" and a kiss, we trooped downstairs.

Raene Coure was a beautiful, light brown haired girl, who sometimes thought of herself as chubby, but I thought she was just damn sexy with all her curves. She and I were sixth years and had gotten together because my cousin Roxanne had hosted a "LGBTQ Anonymous" meeting in the Room of Requirement one afternoon and from then on, Rae and I had found comfort in not being the only ones to like girls. My friends found my sudden friendship with her a bit odd, because, as a very close friend had put it, there was chemistry between us and she just couldn't understand why we weren't dating. At the time, I'd never even mentioned dating girls, much less liking them, as the topic just hadn't really come up, but somehow she'd always known.

"You always stare at Benson's arse in Defense Against the Dark Arts. How could I possibly not know?" she'd joked.

"What? She's hot!" I laughed.

After Rae and I's friendship had started, we found ourselves in uncomfortable situations, like staring at each other at different times and then catching the other's eyes on you. A while after that, Rae and I had started dating secretly, and now we had finally decided it was time to tell the world.

I had always been "out" about my sexuality, but being bisexual, it had taken a few months to clarify to a few obtuse, idiotic people that no, I was not confused and yes, of course I'm fine, and why the bloody hell should you care whether or not I date both girls and boys? Rae hadn't been so blunt. She often hid the fact that she was lesbian from even her closest friends, and even though a few of them had stumbled upon the fact accidentaly, none had ever left her.

In the Great Hall, I stuffed my face with delicious food. Rae teased me about my eating habits, as I complained about her not eating enough. She usually ate just as much as I did, although not nearly as messily, but today she told me she didn't have an appetite.

"Scared?" I asked, taking her hand.

She took a deep breath, then heaved a long sigh. "Yeah. You?"

"Not really, but don't worry. any one tries to do anything to you? I'll beat them up."

Rae rolled her eyes and punched me softly on the shoulder. "You're too over-protective."

We walked to charms class, Rae nearly shaking with nerves, our hands clasped together for the first time in public. I flashed a grin at my girlfriend. She was nervous, yes, but also excited.

"Dyke!" a seventh year muttered, glancing at our intwined hands as if this was an insult to him personally, that we were in a relationship.

I slipped my hand out of my gorgeous girlfriend's and calmly stalked up to the Gryffindor.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a dyke?" I asked, although I really had no need for his clarification.

He guffawed, now among his group of friends. "Yeah, I did. What-cha gonna do about it? Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. How blind was this guy? "Nothing, obviously. Except for reporting you to the teachers and prefects." I said, mockingly, "Oh, and just to let you know, I'm not a dyke. I identify as bisexual. I believe you may have mixed me up with my girlfriend, the pretty brunette over there? She's lesbian." I finished condescendingly.

He just muttered "bitch" under his breath and turned away to his friends, proclaiming about what a slut I was, that I would open my legs not just for any boy that crossed my path, but for girls too - I was that desparate.

A buddy of his, a big, burly guy with short, curly hair and a gruff voice asked, "Huh? Of course you're a dyke! You're holding hands with a girl for fuck's sake!"

I let out a huff of impatience. The nerve of these people. Anger boiling in my veins, I said slowly, as if explaining something complicated to a small child, "Some people, honey," my voice was overflowing with sarcasm at this term of endearment, "Fall in love with both people of the same and opposite gender, or are attracted to both sexes. That, my dear, is called bisexuality. In simpler terms, it is when men fall in love with both men and women and when women fall in love with both men and women. Get it, git?"

I nodded, turned on my heel, and walked quickly to where my girlfriend was standing in the corridor, talking to one of her friends who'd seen her and I holding hands earlier. My fury was dissipateing until I heard the conversation, at which it rose up again.

"But... But, honey! You're going to hell!" Rae's friend exclaimed, tearful. "Maybe we can control it, find a cure. There are classes you can take to help you get rid of it! Therapies! I'll do them with you if you want..." she faded away as I got nearer.

Taking Rae's hand again, giving it a firm squeeze, and then pecking her on the cheek, I told her so-called "friend" to piss off. "If she's going to hell, then I guess she'll see you there, won't she?" I hissed, guiding Rae off towards Charms class.

We strode peacfully into the classroom, as Professor Flitwick explained to the class what we would be practising. Sitting down next to each other, we pulled out our books and set to work, ignoring the shouts that had broken out across the classroom. Professor Flitwick calmed them down quickly, showing indifference at the fact that two of his best students were now in a relationship.

After the class, Rae and I headed off to the common room to relax, as we had a free period. We sat around and talked, less nervous about today as we had been. Rae smiled and got up out of her arm chair, moving towards me, her hips swaying, but she was unconcious of their movement. Sitting down next to me, we snuggled as close together as humanly possible, our arms and legs tangled. We talked about life in general for as long as we could until we had to go to Potions.

We left the common room. I took no more than four steps before I was stopped by Rae, who pulled me into a nook and kissed me randomly.

"What... What?" I sputtered.

"I love you, Meeka." She whispered, kissing my nose.

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her until we were both breathless.

"Hey! Get to class! You're going to be late!" I heard my sister's voice echoing through the hall. She and another prefect pulled couple after couple out of broom closets and crannies, shoving them off to class with a docking of house points and a firm scolding.

Rae and I exchanged a look. There was no where to run, no where to hide.

When Victoire came across us, her face crumpled into a frown of disappointment.

"Dom," she chastised, "I thought better of you than to be out and skipping class!"

"We just... We just lost track of time." Rae explained, her face flushing. She couldn't get a detention, I knew, her parents would be über pissed.

Victoire sighed, shaking her head. "That's what they all say. Five points from Gryffindor, Domi. Five points from Ravenclaw too!" She turned back, as if to leave, but whipped around just as quickly, "Oh, congratulations, Raene, on coming out!"

"You... You know me?" Rae asked, surprised.

"Yeah! You've been eyeing Domi for weeks! How could I not notice?" She grinned cheekily, "Now, get to class!"

We grudgingly made our way off to potions, Rae practically skipping, as I tugged her closer to me.

"Wait up!" I yelped, laughing, as Rae tugged out of my grip and ran away from me.

"No!" she shouted, giggling, as we raced through the corridors.

I caught up with her right outside the potions classroom, and pulled her near me, kissing her quickly. She smiled brightly, as we neared the door.

I strode confidently into the room, not afraid of making a scene, while Rae tried her best to slip in quietly, un-noticed.

"Professor! So sorry I'm late!" I said loudly, taking a seat beside Roxy.

As soon as Rae and I had sat down, murmurs broke out across the classroom, mutters of the words "Dyke", "Faggot", "Lesbo", "Slut", and "Whore" reached my ears. Those fucking assholes. Rae, who was sitting diagonal from me, just slowly got out her textbook and began reading the page we were assigned. Some of the boys sitting around her were leering down at her, peaking down her shirt that had fallen a bit too low as she leaned over her book. The dude sitting behind me even had the nerve to lean over and say, gruffly, "Hey, sexy, You're not really a les, are you?"

Rae looked up quickly, a shocked expression on her face. "Of course I'm lesbian. What are you talking about?"

The dude sneered, "You don't act like one, or dress like one. All the lesbos I know all act like guys. They cut their hair and stuff. You don't."

Rae scoffed. "Not all lesbians cut their hair, nor do all act like boys, nor are they all tomboy-ish. I like girls, bastard. Deal with it."

I glared at the boy. Maybe Rae was done with him, but I certainly wasn't.

"Look, pervert. Rae is my girl. We are dating, as in currently in a relationship. You have no right to call her sexy. That is my job, and while I do agree that she is, it is not under your jurisdiction to talk to her that way ever again. If you ever flirt with her or try anything else, you will be treading the rest of your life as if on thin ice, just waiting for it to crack and send you tumbling into the ice water."

He gulped, much to my satisfaction. The volume of the room had reached nearly earsplitting level, and it was just enough to make you wish you were deaf. In fact, I thought I might already be deaf and was just imagining the sounds.

Eventually, Professor Slughorn calmed people down.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" He bellowed, his pot-belly shaking with vibrations. "Calm down, everyone! It is just a new couple, nothing to worry about! Now, turn to page eighty-three in the textbook and please read the passage up until you reach page eighty-six. There will be no talking for the rest of class, and if you do so much as whisper, five points will be taken from your house and you will be put in detention, understand?"

The class grumbled their understanding and set to work. Rae, already having read the chapter, passed me a piece of parchment from W. W. W. 's. It looked ordinary, but it came with a quill that if you write on a regular piece or paper, the words you write will appear on the Note-Taker-Paper as well. With two of them, it's quite easy to talk to someone without speaking or literally passing notes, but it makes it look like you're taking notes.

_Hey, Dominique!_

That was Rae.

_Rae! Those fucking homophobes are pissing me off!_

_Me too. Especialy the men who think I'm not a lesbian._

_Those bitches better back off. You're mine!_

_Always._

I smiled, glancing at Raene. Her hair fell in her face as she stared down at the parchment. I noticed her freckles - eleven of them, all on her nose - her shiny hair, her caramel eyes... She's so beautiful.

_Always._

Paste your document here...


End file.
